


Winter's Child

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Pre-Slash, Winter Soldier (Character)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <sup>Prompt: (I think you've had similar asks but hear me out) Imagine Tony was kidnapped by Hydra when he's really young (like toddler young) in the hopes that he'll grow into a genius and work for them. The Winter Soldier ends up having to babysit Tony, even though he has no idea what to do with this adorable baby who's still freakishly smart. Cute shenanigans ensue. Also angst because really, kidnapped by Hydra. And of course they grow up and fall in love and eventually break out and kick some Hydra ass.</sup>
</p><p>The child wrapped its arms around the Asset’s legs and sobbed. “Save me! Please, Bucky, please! Help me!”</p><p>The Asset stared down at the child, confounded. The Asset had heard many plead for mercy and to be spared. Many had even screamed for others to rescue them, but the Asset could not recall a time when someone had asked for him to save them.</p><p>He did not understand.</p><p>A group of scientists came up from behind the child and dragged it away.</p><p>The child screamed and reached out for the Asset, continuing its cries for help.</p><p>The Asset cocked his head to the side then straightened and waited for orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Child

Loud, echoing, plaintive childish cries filled the halls of the Hydra facility, a sound that the Asset had never heard in its walls. Screams of torture and the cries of men and women were not uncommon, but the sound of a child was strange.

The Asset reached for his knife.

His handler barked at him to put the knife away and shoved the Asset toward the holding cell where they stored the Asset if they intended on giving him more than one mission once he was out of cryo.

The Asset did as commanded and sheathed the blade.

There was a loud crash and curses from adults.

A tiny child burst out from one of the rooms in the dank corridor, it’s movements clumsy and awkward, as if the child had just learned how to run days ago.

The Asset stopped and waited for a command.

He heard his handler breath deep to give the Asset an order just as the child swiveled its head around and went wide eye at the sight of the Asset.

“Bucky?” The child gasped.

The handler cut off his command.

More bangs came from the room, followed by shouts of “Grab him!”

The child’s head whirled toward the sound then back to the Asset. Tears flooded the child’s eyes. “Bucky!” the child cried and ran toward the Asset.

The Asset tensed, waiting for his command, but it never came.

The child wrapped its arms around the Asset’s legs and sobbed. “Save me! Please, Bucky, please! Help me!”

The Asset stared down at the child, confounded. The Asset had heard many plead for mercy and to be spared. Many had even screamed for others to rescue them, but the Asset could not recall a time when someone had asked for _him_ to save them.

He did not understand.

A group of scientists came up from behind the child and dragged it away.

The child screamed and reached out for the Asset, continuing its cries for help.

The Asset cocked his head to the side then straightened and waited for orders.

* * *

The Asset watched the child as it monitored the scientist operating on the Asset’s arm.

The Asset had been woken up not long ago. He had been going through his warm ups that would make certain he was in proper battling condition before he went out into the field, when his arm had malfunctioned. He’d been brought to one of the facilities’ labs to be examined.

He had not expected the child.

The child was older, but not by much. It was taller, thinner, and peppered in bruises and cuts. Its body sagged with defeat, but its eyes were alight with attention and knowledge.

The child was fascinated by his arm.

The scientist did something that sent rippling pain up the arm and into the Asset’s skull.

The Asset kept a straight face, but one finger twitched.

The child’s eyes drifted to the digit.

The Asset braced himself for the child to reveal his weakness to the scientist.

The child lifted its gaze to the Asset’s face. There was a glint in the child’s eyes that was then gone a second later. The child turned toward the scientist. “You suck. I could do better than you and this my first time seeing the arm.”

The scientist backhanded the child so hard, the child fell off the chair and landed on the cement floor.

When the child pushed itself up, it had a bloody and broken nose.

The child grinned.

The Asset watched as the child was beaten mercilessly in front of him.

* * *

“Your mission is to monitor the brat, understood? No interacting. No talking. You are not to do anything except watch the kid and stop him if he tries to pull any funny business.”

The Asset nodded. He’d just stepped out of cryo and hadn’t even been tested to be sure he was in proper working condition before his handler had informed him of his mission.

His handler dressed him and gave the Asset several weapons, although the Asset was to remain in the facility.

When the Asset entered the room the child was locked in, the child jumped out of its chair and ran to him. “Bucky! They really did bring you. I told those jerkfaces if they didn’t make you my babysitter I wouldn’t fix their gun thing.”

The child pointed to the gun on the table.

The Asset batted the child’s hands away and positioned himself directly in front of the door.

The child would not be dissuaded though. It clung to him, and the Asset did not know what he should do. He was not supposed to interact, but by disentangling the child was he not then engaging the child? Should he not ignore the child?

The Asset pondered these questions.

“You have to tell me all about Captain America, Bucky. My dad says he is the coolest.” The child bounced on the balls of its feet. “How are you alive, Bucky? Why are you with Hydra? Hydra is bad! They must have something you want.” The child gasped. “Is it Steve? Is Steve here too? If Steve is here then maybe the three of us can escape together?”

The Asset blinked in bafflement.

The smile slowly slipped off the child’s face. Tears gathered in the corner of its eyes. “It’s the chair, isn’t it? I heard Hydra talking about it. It’s so scary, Bucky.”

The child hiccupped and held on tighter to the Asset. “It zaps your brain and makes you forget everything.”

Suddenly the child was wailing.

The Asset swore he’d never heard so much caterwauling in his life. It was so loud and obnoxious, and—

“Calm down, little fella.” The Asset dropped his hand onto the child’s hand and stroked his hair.

“But you forget everything. And they hit me. And I just want to go home.” The child sobbed into his knees.

In the back of his mind the Asset knew he was going against protocol, but he couldn’t stop himself from kneeling down and smiling at the kid. It was as if someone else were controlling him. “We’ll go home together.”

The kid stopped crying and sniffled. He held up his pinkie. “Promise?”

The Asset linked his pinkie with the child’s. “Promise.”

* * *

“Bucky!” The child cried out, joy in his voice.

The Asset stopped and glanced over his shoulder. He had been sent to the sparring room to test out the skills of the new Hydra agents.

The child ran past the Asset and ducked behind his legs.

Two agents chased the child, but came to a skidding halt in front of the Asset.

“Out of the way soldier,” one commanded.

The Asset cocked his head.

The confidence of the agent who had spoken wavered.

The second agent stepped up. “Yield, Soldier.”

The Asset stared blankly ahead.

Unlike the first agent, the second one grew irritated by his disobedience. “That was an order!”

“You are not my handler. You do not give me commands.” The Asset flipped out his knife.

The two agents jumped in their spots and trembled.

“Go away,” the Asset stated.

The two agents fled.

The child cackled with glee.

The Asset sheathed his blade and headed for the sparring room.

The child followed him on his heels.

* * *

It was painless.

The Asset stared in awe as the child effortlessly took apart the insides of his arm and put them back seamlessly together.

The child stuck out his tongue and bit it in concentration.

The child yelped, having bitten too hard on his tongue. His hand accidently slipped into the Asset’s and the Asset took advantage of the moment to squeeze the child’s hand.

The child looked startled, then smiled brilliantly.

* * *

The child feinted a punch to the Asset’s knee.

The Asset raised an eyebrow at the child’s actions.

The child grinned up at him. “You look so cool beating up those Hydra agents, Bucky.” The child held up his tiny fists like he was going to fight the Asset.

The child feinted several more punches. “You should teach me so I can be your sidekick.”

The Asset patted the child on the head and marched toward the sparring room’s exit.

“Bucky!” the child whined and gave chase. He latched onto the Asset’s hand and refused to let go.

The Asset allowed his fingers to curl around the tiny ones that clung to him.

* * *

“So you like little Anthony Stark?” The Asset’s handler said as the Asset was strapped into the chair.

The Asset said nothing.

The handler grinned with the sharpness of a machete. “It’s quite humorous really. The machine developing feelings for its future technician, that is assuming the child doesn’t annoy us enough that we decide to just kill him anyway.”

The Asset’s fingers curled.

The handler noticed and grinned.

He touched the Asset’s flesh shoulder. “Which is why the higher ups have decided to be merciful and give you a gift. Continue as you have been—no screw ups. People die when and how they are supposed to and the child’s life is protected. You mess up and we slit the kid’s throat.”

The handler patted the Asset shoulder. “You really should be grateful.” The handler stepped away and waved the scientists over. “Prep him.”

Something hot and burning raged through the Asset. He _wanted_ to stab his handler through the throat; he _wanted_ to strangle the man.

He was a weapon. He was used for violence; he didn’t desire violence.

Yet the Asset could not deny the blood thirst coursing through his veins.

* * *

The child—Anthony—had cornered the Asset and was pushing a modified glock into the Asset’s hands.

The Asset studied the new weapon. It was lighter, carried more ammo, and had a grip that felt like it had had been molded to the Asset’s fingers.

Anthony waited, his face full of insecurity and hope. It was an aged face—still a child’s, but years had passed. It wouldn’t be long before the Anthony hit puberty.

“They’ve been forcing me to make weapons for them. I don’t want to, but if it’s for you then I don’t mind.” Anthony bit his bottom lip. “Is it okay?”

“Were you given permission to build this?” The Asset asked.

Anthony shook his head and opened his mouth to explain.

The Asset shoved the glock back into Anthony’s arms. “Destroy it. If they learn that you have built this then you will be punished.”

Anthony scowled and pushed the gun at the Asset. “They punish me everyday! I just have glance in the wrong direction and they’ll hit me.”

The Asset shook his head and crossed his arms, making it clear he would not accept the weapon.

A crestfallen expression consumed Anthony’s face. Anthony pushed the gun at the Asset again, the strength behind the shove greatly diminished. “Please, Bucky. You’re all I have in this dump. If something happens to you, I don’t know what I’ll do. Just take the gun.”

The Asset shouldn’t. He’d be putting Anthony in danger, but Anthony—the child—was desperate.

The Asset took the gun.

* * *

The next time the Asset was thawed out from cryo his uniform appeared the same, but when he put it on he felt a remarkable difference in weight.

After a few tests, the Asset determined that armor in his uniform was also stronger.

The Asset knew it was Anthony’s doing.

* * *

The Asset stumbled out cryo and into the arms of a lanky and teenage Anthony.

There were explosions and shouts of panic in the distance.

The Asset was too entranced by the teenage face of Anthony. Anthony was just shy of adulthood.

The Asset had never felt the passage of time slip through his grasp before—had never cared. When his handlers had turned gray or been replaced with others, he had accepted it as a simple matter of being.

Anthony was just inches shorter than him now. His arms were no longer sticks, but corded with muscles. Dark hair covered the once smooth face and tried to hide the last traces of baby fat in Anthony’s face.

The Asset wanted to touch that face to be sure it was real.

Instead, Anthony cupped the Asset’s cheeks and smoothed back his hair. “You with me, buddy? This is it, our chance to escape—to go home. Just like you promised me.”

The Asset did not remember making such a promise, but he chose to believe Anthony. Anthony had never harmed him, and often had been the one to take on pain because of the Asset.

Anthony hooked his fingers around the Asset’s and tugged. “Let’s go.”

The Asset hesitated.

This went against protocol.

“Bucky, please. I can’t leave without you. We either stay together or leave together; we’re stuck with each until the end.”

Such simple words, but they resonated strongly with the Asset.

The Asset nodded and laced his fingers through Anthony’s, silently promising that he would return Anthony home.

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted on the Imagine Tony and Bucky Tumblr [here](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/136887218039/i-think-youve-had-similar-asks-but-hear-me-out/).
> 
> Also, fantart by Massive Space Wren can be found [here](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/139730880313/for-this-awesome-fanfic-written-by)


End file.
